The Cursed Glasses Stray Girl in her Lenses
by vocachara
Summary: Those glasses were given only to you, The glasses of a legendary hero. What started off as a night where I couldn't sleep, ended up as a day where I couldn't see! Stupid Glasses. Based off the Rin Kagamine feat. Gakupo Kamui song no pairings...
1. Level 1

**The Cursed Glasses**

Level 1

"Len…" I said from his doorway. My exact look-alike (almost) except in boy form. His room was dark, but was gradually illuminating brighter from the light in the hallway as I opened the door wider. It was quiet. (Except for me talking and the door squeaking)

"Mmm…what is it, Rin?" He replied sleepily. I walked inside and sat on his bed.

"I can't sleep."

"Again?" He asked now sitting up. I nodded.

"Well…make you some tea, or warm milk."

"I already did, and I'm not sleepy." I replied.

"Then…listen to some music."

"All my music is our music, and I always end up singing or dancing to it."

"Um…take some sleeping pills!"

"Do we have any?"

"I don't know! Go check!" He said laying back down on his pillow.

"Ok, but Len," I started. He didn't reply. "Len!!" I said. "Fine then, never mind!" I said and walked out of his room. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. Some help He was! I opened the cabinet and searched for some sleeping pills. There were none. And I'm not going to a drugstore at 2 am in the morning. As I was about to close the cabinet, I saw some medicine that I've never seen before. It said PM, which indicated nighttime… "Bingo!" I said. I grabbed the bottle and went downstairs to the kitchen. I took two pills with a sip of water (to get it down) and a glass of orange juice (because I wanted some.) so after I finished, I walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Okay, pills! Do your stuff!" I said and stared hard at the bright screen. I tried flipping through the channels to find something to watch. I stopped as soon as I heard that distinctive song.

Black Rock Shooter doko e itta no?

kikoemasu ka?

Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?

Can you hear me?

I smiled and sang along! I love this show! And it was a re-run, so it'll be ok if I fall asleep on it.

Soon the show was over. That episode was awesome! But…I was still awake. And not at all sleepy. I sighed and slumped on the couch. My eye caught on something on the coffee table. It was a DVD case…no now that I look, it was a game. I picked it up.

"'The Cursed Glasses: Stray Girl in her Lenses.'" I read aloud. This must be that game Len bought. I flipped it on the back. Hm. Seems interesting enough. I got up and turned on the game console, put it in, and started the controller. The game was all…16-bit-ish. But the music was catchy, and it was pretty fun. I was on the last level…and kind of getting sleepy…

"Good…" I said with a yawn. As the level was loading, I laid down on the couch. It was taking a while, so I slowly closed my eyes. Then, I heard the music, and opened my eyes. But…

I wasn't in my living room.


	2. Level 2

**The Cursed Glasses**

Level 2

I could hear the music from the game. But, the controller wasn't in my hands. I looked down at them, but something else caught my attention: What I was wearing. I was only in a blue bikini top with super short shorts over the bottom! And some black boots that were the same color as the shorts that stopped a little below my knee.

"Kyaa! My clothes! What happened to my pajamas with the little oranges on 'em?" I screamed while covering my chest. Suddenly, something very shiny appeared in front of me. I squinted through the light and saw glasses. They were white with blue lenses with wings on the side of them. I reached and grabbed them. "Maybe I should…" I tried them on. I looked in this puddle at my reflection. "Sugoi!" I said with a smile. The ripples in the water started to move faster. "Huh?" I said. I tried to take the glasses off to get a better look.

They wouldn't come off.

"The heck?" I said and tugged on them. They wouldn't budge! I looked around…everything was all weird looking…

"_Hey, young lady walking over there."_ A voice echoed_. _It was manly, yet smooth.

"Who's there?" I asked looking around, even though I couldn't make out anything with these glasses.

"_Do you need any help?" _The voice asked.

"Huh? Um, yes, with these." I said while pointing to the glasses.

"_The glasses do not fit you?" _

"No, they do, but I can't get them off!"

"_Oh, that's too bad."_ This guy… _"But you have to treasure them."_

"Huh? Why?"

"_These glasses were made just for you. They are called the Glasses of the Legendary Valiant."_ His voice trailed off. Valiant? Does that mean I'm some kind of super hero? Sugoi! But…Who the heck am I going to save when I can't see?

"Stupid glasses…You're supposed to correct vision, not distort it…" I complained to myself. "I don't even need glasses. My eyes have perfect, 20/20 vision." I found myself in a town. I walked up to someone to ask for help.

"Um, excuse me," I started. "I kind of need some help."

"Hm? With what?" The perky feminine voice asked. I squinted and could make out a young girl, who looked about 16 maybe, with turquoise hair tied in two long ponytails on the side.

"Well, I put these glasses on, and I can't take them off, and it's kinda hard to see through them."

"Glasses…Ah! I know! You must be the new Valiant!" She said.

"I…guess…"

"Wow! That's so cool! I'm Miku!" She said holding her hand out. I tried to shake it, but I grabbed air. I moved it over and found her hand and shook it. (I felt stupid. Dumb glasses.)

"I'm Rin." I said. "So, do you have any idea of how to get these off?"

"Not a clue!" She said, still in her perky voice. My face twitched.

"Oh…well thanks anyway." I said and started to walk off.

"But the Priest might be able to help you!" She said. I turned back around.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! He knows all about that kind of stuff!" She said. I walked back over to her.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Follow me!" She said and started to walk. She was walking fast and it was hard to keep up since everything was blurring together. But I focused on her bright hair and managed to follow her to a church. She stopped in front of it. I stopped too. She just stood there, swaying her head back and forth like she was listening to music in her head or something.

"Well?" I said. She looked at me. "Aren't you gonna get him?"

"Who?" She asked. Is she retarded?

"The Priest!" I yelled.

"Oh, He's out of town." She said. I wanted to hit her.

"What? If you- you said- why would you- If you knew-" I stuttered.

"Are you having trouble speaking?" She asked. "Maybe you should go see the Doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor! I need to see the Priest!" I yelled.

"For what?" She asked cocking her head to the side. I tried to calm my frustration by taking a deep breath and burying my hands in my face.

"To get these glasses off of my face." I said slowly.

"Oooh! Well, the Priest does know about stuff like that. You picked the right person to go see!" Maybe I didn't.

"Okay. Well, Miku, you seem useless, so I'm gonna walk away now." I said.

"You should go see the Doctor." She said.

"I already told you! I don't need to see a doctor!"

"But He's the Priest's brother! He might know how to help with your glasses!" I was seriously about to strangle this girl.

"Do you know where He is? Exactly?" I asked.

"Hmmm…not exactly, but I do have an idea."

"Which would be..?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Last I saw, He left somewhere that-a-way. He hasn't come back, and I think He went to go get medicine ingredients."

"Okay, that's almost helpful. So take me."

"What? No way! You're the Valiant, not me! You have to go and look for him!"

"…Fine." I said. And headed out the town in the direction She pointed me in. "Thanks, Miku."

"Anytime!" She called out. "Oh, and here, you'll need this!" She said running to me. She handed me a paper rolled up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A map. You'll need it, you can get lost out there."

"Okay." I said.

"And another thing- Be very careful. It's dangerous out there, and you could get killed if you do."

"W-What do you mean dangerous? Like monsters and stuff?"

"Somewhat, but I know there's this big dragon out there."

"What do I need to fight a dragon for? I just need to take off some glasses!"

"I don't know! Ask the Doctor!" She said.

"…Bye Miku." I said.

"Bye Rin! It was nice meeting you!" She said cheerfully as I walked away, map in my hand.

Ugh! This sucks!


	3. Level 3

**The Cursed Glasses**

Level 3

I was walking along, looking for the Doctor. All I knew was that He had purple hair…strange color, might not be too hard to spot. I looked up at the horizon, which was wavy. I looked at the map…it looked like it could be one of Escher's works…

"Ugh! I hate this! And She lied, there aren't any monsters…Stupid Miku…bet there isn't a dragon either." I sighed and sat down on a stone. I was starting to get dizzy, and my feet hurt. Badly, from all this walking. "What I'd kill for an orange right about now…" I said. I saw a bug crawl on the ground. It was walking normal, I could tell, but the glasses made it seem like it was bouncing back and forth. I tried to step on it for amusement, and I did.

"Yay, you're dead!" I said melancholically. Just then, another bright light was in front of me. I reached in it and pulled out an orange. "Ah! Yes!" I said and started to peel it. So, kill a bug, get an orange. This place is strange…Soon, my feet felt better and my dizziness subsided. I started walking again…which was for a long time. Then, I saw the only good thing since I've been here!

A Road Roller!!!!

I squealed with delight and ran to it, but I could see something inside…no, someone…with purple hair! The Doctor! But He was covered in junk! And He looked dead!!! I ran faster.

"Doctor-san! Doctor-san!!" I screamed, shaking him violently.

"Nnnh…" I heard him say and stopped shaking him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." He said.

"So you're the doctor? The Priest's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Great! Then can you tell me how to take these glasses off?"

"Glasses? Oh you're the-"

"The new Valiant, I know. But I didn't exactly sign up for this, and I want out. So can ya help?"

"Umm…It should be a chest around here somewhere, the instructions might be in there. But I have to ask-why don't you want to be a Valiant? Are you not enjoying being a superhero? You know, being the Valiant is a very important role in these parts. It's a role filled with responsibility, and honor and…" I didn't hear the rest, because I was already walking away. Like I needed to hear a lecture from him.

I walked a little farther, and wouldn't you know, the chest was right there! I sped walked to it and opened it, but I couldn't make out what was inside…so I just grabbed it and there was a scroll. I unrolled it and read it aloud.

"How to remove the glasses. The instructions are located in ancient books hidden in the library of secret islands…" That's it. "Figures." I said. I went back to the doctor. He was still talking…

"And that's only half of it. On top of all that I told you, you have to make sure you-"

"Hey, do you know how to get to the Library of Secret Island?"

"Um…yeah it's south of here. Down that road and there's a harbor, just follow the current and you should find it."

"Okay thanks! So how far is the harbor?"

"About 4 miles from here."

"…4 miles?"

"Yep!"

"…Say, can I borrow that Road Roller?"

"I guess, I mean it isn't even mine." I helped get all the stuff of him and He got off of the construction equipment. "Are you sure you can drive it?"

"Of course! I have one of my own!" I said climbing on top of it.

"Okay…and how old are you?"

"14!"

"What? And you can drive that thing?"

"Yep! Bye, Doctor-san! Thanks!" I said before driving off at full speed. Now I gotta go and look through books. Ugh. Reading…


	4. Level 4

The Cursed Glasses

Level 4

I'm in a really irritated status! I'm trying to find this stupid island, but oh my God! My vision is blurry and I can't see the map clearly! I already got myself a boat too. This is all stupid! I looked up at the sky and saw a duck flapping it's wings all retarded-like. I sighed. All of a sudden, a dialogue box appeared in front of me.

"_Would you like to view this half of the world more clearly?"_ It said.

"Yes!" I said aloud, but I hit 'No' by mistake. "Ugh!" I said and my face twitched along with a tear forming in my eye. "Ahh!!!!!" I screamed and bashed it into little bits. All of a sudden, the boat rocked and I fell off, but I was on sand. "Hey, I found the island!" I got off and walked through the sand. It was this big castle thing. I guess the library was inside. I made my through and got inside. I guess I'm getting the hang of these glasses. But I still wanted them off.

"Hellooo~" I said, my voice echoing through the room. "Nobody's here…" I answered myself. I went to hundreds of rooms (exaggerating, but that's what it felt like.) until I finally found it. Yes! I went inside and there were thousands. Maybe millions! "I hate this, I hate this soooo much!" I started to look down the aisles and looked for anything about glasses. But it was too much!

"I give up all ready!" I yelled. And slumped to the floor. Then it caved in. I fell through. I screamed. And landed on the floor. Ouch! Was I that heavy? As I rubbed my back from the impact, I heard a growling noise. I looked up and saw a big, green, dragon.

"Miku…" I murmured and stood. "Please tell me you're a nice dragon?" Its response was a loud roar. "Guess not." It started to chase me around. What the heck? How was I supposed to get away from it? This thing's fast! What can I do…What can I do…? I needed something to hit it at least… then I saw a rock. Wow. That helps… Regardless, I picked it up and threw it at him. It hit him square in the face.

"Bulls-eye!" I said with a smirk. Just then the dragon looked all sad…was that a tear? Aw… "Well, what do you expect after charging after me like that?!?" I yelled. He just stood there…all sad… I sighed. "Come here…" I said to the green thing. And from the game's graphics, it looked kinda cute. But I left a mark on its forehead. "All this with a rock? Geez…" Then I got an idea. "Hey, if you can lift me up there I could find you a bandage." That little statement must've worked, because He lifted me back up the hole, and as I promised, I bought him this huge bandage I found and fixed it to an X shape. "There ya go!" I said. The dragon got all happy and ran around and left. I left the castle and looked at my surroundings…and, if it's even possible, I think these glasses are getting worse! I was really frustrated…

"Nothing's how it should look…they don't even look real anymore! These fake images…I really, _really_ hate it all!" I screamed.

"_Oh the young lady from before." _I heard that smooth manly voice say. I knew

"Hey…I know that voice…" I said back.

"_How are things with the glasses?" _why was some random voice asking me that..?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hm...God knows..."

"Listen here, Haruhi," i started. "I don't have time for all this."

"Well, I hope the glasses are treating your eyes well."

"What? These glasses are not treating me well at all!" i said. No reply. "Hello? Hello!!" i screamed. Still no answer. I was about to lose it! I stormed away towards the castle, but tripped and fell flat on my face. "Ugh!" i said. When i looked up, i saw the glasses in front of me. Yes!!! They were finally off of my face! But...

Seriously? All i had to do was trip and fall? So, i went through all this and-

"Rin!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked around and was laying on my couch. "You left the game on all night! And it was my new one, i haven't even played it yet."

"Len!!!" i screamed and wrapped my arms around him.

"W-Why are you hugging me?"

"Because! I don't know, isn't that what people do when they come back?"

"Come back? Where exactly did you go?"

"I...I honestly don't know."

"Well, just get up already, we have to go to our doctor's appointment."

"Right...Left...Down...Up?...Right." i said. I was reading the way the C's were pointing to on the wall.

"Alright, Rin, you're all done!" My doctor said. I nodded and went into the waiting room where Len was to wait for my results. After a few minutes, he came in to where we were. "Okay, so Len, you're health is perfect! But Rin, can you see me in the examination room for a second?"

"Um...sure?" i said. Len gave me a worried look as i left in to the room and sat on the little bed thingy.

"I looked at the results for your vision test and..."

"And?"

"You got most of the directions wrong."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means you need to wear glasses."

"...You're kidding."


End file.
